


Я, но лишь бы не ты

by nowinscenario



Series: Infinite Universes [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Every savior needs a villain, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8876662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowinscenario/pseuds/nowinscenario
Summary: "В тревожных видениях всё выглядело совершенно иначе. Эмма вряд ли смогла бы осознать, что это и есть тот момент, которого она так боялась, если бы не гнетущая тупая боль под рёбрами."





	

Голубое марево её кошмара претворяется в реальность прямо на главной улице—пронзительным и мимолётным взмахом меча, рассекающего заледеневший воздух.  
В тревожных видениях всё выглядело совершенно иначе. Эмма вряд ли смогла бы осознать, что это и есть тот момент, которого она так боялась, если бы не гнетущая тупая боль под рёбрами.  
Гидеон, смертоносный и быстрый, исчезает неожиданно, реализовав своё предназначение, исчезает в чёрной дымке, опадающей пылинками на безупречно синий асфальт.  
Глаза Эммы почти ноют от холодной иссиня-чёрной гаммы всего окружающего: она бы могла обезуметь от этой неестественной, болезненной синевы, если бы её взгляд не был намертво прикован к плавному падению стоящей всего в паре метров от неё жертвы удара.  
Эмма успевает за миг до того, как тело Реджины касается земли, она успевает, и почти грубым в своей резкости движением позволяет королеве упасть на её колени.  
Кровь струится из тела Реджины, кажущаяся совсем чужеродной в этом волшебном, полусонном городке, слишком реальной, слишком тёмной. Эмма не раз видела в ночных, мучительных кошмарах Реджинину смерть: всегда непостижимую и неизбежную, всегда магическую—от таинственного зелья, от раздавленного сердца; Эмме столько раз приходилось наблюдать, как Реджина почти погибает—всегда жертвуя собой, всегда большим героем, чем Эмма когда-либо могла стать. На этот раз все было совсем иначе; все слишком напоминало ту грязную, правдивую реальность, которая сворой демонов гнала её из города в город, подальше от прошлого. Подальше от необходимости помнить жизнь на улице, воровство, бессонные одинокие ночи в машине, кровавые больничные простыни. Эмма сбежала в Сторибрук, чтобы никогда больше не чувствовать и толики той боли, но сейчас она чувствует её всю сразу.  
Реджина Миллс умирает на руках у Эммы Свон.  
Спасительница даже не замечает, как вся её магия направляется на отчаянные попытки излечить продолжающую кровоточить рану, не замечает, как выдыхается и обессиливает, как будто волшебство в ней угасает так же быстро, как гаснет свет в карих глазах. Эмма растерянно разглядывает багровую кровь на своих руках, в страхе ожидая последних слов, любого шевеления губ. Эмма боится услышать любой намёк на прощание, боится знакомого "Выхода нет, мисс Свон", боится тягучего и сокровенного "Эм-ма". Эмма боится увидеть облегчение в глазах умирающего мэра—облегчения от того, что больше не нужно бороться с вечно побеждающей тьмой, что больше не нужно никого терять, что можно уйти в какой-то из других миров. Что можно снова (попытаться) встретить Робина. Удержать Киллиана когда-то было эгоистичным, разрушительным желанием, удержать Реджину становится физически ощутимой необходимостью—Эмме сдавливает грудную клетку при каждом вдохе этого застывшего, тяжелого воздуха.  
Реджина не произносит ни слова. Эмме кажется, что она слегка улыбается, увидев, что та подхватывает её сразу же, не дав даже коснуться земли. Эмме кажется, что уголок её губ, с той стороны, где расположен шрам, о котором Спасительница всегда боялась спросить, чуть дёргается, в попытке что-то сказать. Эмме кажется, что когда теряешь любовь всей своей жизни, ты заслуживаешь хотя бы пару оборванных реплик прощания. Взгляд Реджины стекленеет почти одновременно с тем, как Эмма теряет всю свою магию.  
Ощущение обрушивается на шерифа лавиной; накрывает её с головой, почти заставляя забыть о том, что произошло, о том, как мало времени у неё осталось до тех пор, пока мир не разлетится множеством осколков от последнего вздоха Королевы. Эмма чувствует, как с плеч спадает груз будто бы тысяч миров, тысяч жизней. Она точно знает, что это значит. Эмма Свон больше не Спасительница.  
Она может быть теперь кем пожелает. Может быть невестой, идущей к алтарю на борту пиратского судна, под руку с любящим отцом. Может быть гордой матерью, наблюдающей за тем, как их—её—сын выпускается из колледжа, и пишет, пишет, пишет—истории даже удивительнее тех, что случались в его сказочном детстве. Может быть дочерью, просыпающейся с улыбкой от сладкого коричного запаха, доносящегося из соседней комнаты, запаха дома, по которому она скучала всегда, даже до того, как впервые почувствовала себя его частью.  
Эмма может быть кем угодно. Её счастье перестало быть иллюзией, её счастье можно почувствовать, можно потрогать. Её счастье умирает на её коленях, заливая своей кровью Эммину майку.  
Жизнь Реджины обрывается резко, и Эмма в затуманенности едва остающегося в сознании разума не сразу успевает это понять. Эмме кажется, что она сливается с окружающей её болезненной синевой, растворяется в ней, замораживает этот миг в попытке остаться в нем навсегда; Эмма представляет последнюю страницу своей истории—почти как в книге сказок Генри—с мучительно голубой иллюстрацией двух размытых фигур.  
Реджина Миллс, как и обещала когда-то, разрушает Эмму Свон.

 

***

У злодеев и правда не бывает счастливых концов.

**Author's Note:**

> Название—строчка из песни Канцлера Ги.  
> Очень жаль, что первый фик вышел настолько мрачным.  
> Жду отзывов и пожеланий.


End file.
